The Village of Crystal
by WatcherComplex
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyubi after Suicide atempt, He leaves the village, intent on funding his own, but to do it he needs the help of three powerfull humans and many friends he will find on the way. Includes OC and stronger but not UBER Caracters.
1. Prologue 1

Naruto: The Village of Cristal  
Arc one: The gathering Prologue Chapters: The Yondaime's House.

I apologyze, there were minnor mistakes, I will try to make the next chapters better. Keep reviewing mistakes and I will fix them.

I know I'm not really good with fic, but please read and give your hints (i.e. Review), So far I have a lot of it already planned, but depending on suggestions I might give minor changes to the Story

So Far I have the Five Prologue Chapters and two Chapters, They feature Naruto's escape from Konoha and how he met his first real friend, At chapter one much of the story will be explained.

These are the personages that will be featured on the prologues.

Naruto Uzumaki: The "Kyubi Boy" discovered his friend, and under his influence decides to plot an escape from his sad life in the hands of Konohagakure no Sato

Kyubi no Yoko: The demon that caused so much pain to Naruto agreed to help him develop himself in exchange for some "work out" she will act more as a guide councilor than as a real power plant, but her powers in making Naruto Mutate are much handy on his escape.

Arashi Jiraya Kazama (Unless I Find a better name):The Yondaime of Konoha and Naruto's Birth Father (thought only Jiraya, Naruto and Kyubi so far knows of it) We learn a lot of his past and of his mysterious secret date, Naruto's mother.

Team Sarutobi: The Old Hokage and his only left Pupil are in deep trouble trying to locate Naruto before the Council or namely the leader of the Root does it. Flashbacks will feature more about this team

Cliff Waters: A mysterious boy living in a citadel which is now a trading town, He is a thief and surprisingly his age is even shorten than Naruto, but his speed matches the blond.

Kouga no Yonbi: The Four Tails Wolf has an interesting connection to Cliff even thought he is not a Jinchuuriki, Luno as he is known by friends, and Raphael, as Kyubi calls him, is also a good guide to his own partner and the only reason said children is not on the other world.

Summary: Naruto met the Kyubi at age of four after a failed suicide attempt, at six they agreed to leave the village and raise their own village, but they will need the help of three good will creatures, many allies and an ancient ruin to archive their dream.

Disclaimer: I don't recall ever signing copyrights claiming Naruto, I do believe tough that some smarty and creative Japanese did it some time ago.

"Normal Speech" 'Normal Thoughts' -Naruto to Kyubi- -**Kyubi to Naruto- #**Jutsu**#  
Kyubi/Summoning/Demons directly to Naruto. **Written Text _Flashback_

It was a chilling night, one of the most cold ones the city had in several years. And it was to no surprise that only the few ninjas that were unlucky enough to have night guard shift were still up their beds. The roads were silent, the shops closed early, and if a family wasn't entirely asleep then they were probably enjoying late dinner, some hot cup of tea or in children's case hot chocolate...

But that didn't apply to one person. A boy, a young one probably not even a meter high was discretely walking around the corners of the houses making his way to the center of the village, where the great Hokage mountain was said to be. The kid, a blond one, with sky blue eyes didn't need to be that careful; he didn't meet a single soul all his way to the monument. Once he was nearby he started to make his way around it, going faster as to not die frozen but still trying to avoid making sounds or "mistakes" that would put his plan down the toilet.

'Shit, how long this mountain can be?' Asked the boy having trouble to find his way around the dark pathway. He nearly missed the trail he was supposed to take to get where he was supposed to go, but luckily as he was just crossing it a voice shouted on his head.  
-**Idiot! You missed the entrance!- **The boy rolled his eyes making a few steps back and getting inside the trail -**It's mistakes like those that could end our mission even before we finish the phase one!- **The embodied voice hissed on his head.

-Calm down, It's not like it will be big trouble if they get us now, I mean there isn't a single soul on the streets and besides the fact they hate me they can't do anything against me cause, technically, I still did not commit a crime.-  
-**Yet you are being relaxed, ignoring things, that is the sort of mistake that often gets people dead...-  
-**Or demons trapped into young babies- The boy mocked sticking his tongue out. He could feel the growl from the demon.  
-**You are going to miss the pathway, AGAIN! - **The demon once again half shouted.  
-Shut up, you are taking my focus! - The boy replied on an annoyed tone. Taking the right pathway and keeping his eyes open for more paths.

He suddenly came to a halt when his feet touched the bottom of two very old steps leading to the porch of a very old, two store Cottage that seemed to be commended and without use for at least double his age. The boy starred at it a bit disappointed-This is it? You know, I expected Tou-san to have a bigger house, He was the Hokage after all.-  
-**As far as I know your father didn't need a mansion, nor he accept to build one till he was very close to raising family, he lived here for twenty years till he became an ANBU, and then he was living at their headquarters then the Hokage Private Rooms in the Tower. Still If I were him, I would have placed my documents here, where no one would suspect. I mean, the ANBU could easily find whatever hole he used to hide his things and the there was the Hokage Tower, As I told you before, it's not hard to get by posing as a visitor and raid the place.  
**_**  
**_The boy walked near the door and inspected it. Kyubi was probably right, The Yondaime did do something with the house or he wouldn't have the work of putting up a blood seal on the door and another under the rug to catch intruders. Unfortunately the Blond Hokage never thought his own son would sometime break inside his shelter. The boy watched as the door suddenly shook open upon the breaking of the seals.

Naruto got inside; it was much warmer inside thanks to the wooden insulation. It was also darker but he wouldn't dare to light up anything since the gas installation was probably tons of years old. The boy took his -**Sweet Time- **Into visiting the house that could have been his had Kyubi not attacked six years ago. Right now, even tough he would never admit, he was thinking of what he and his father would do if he was alive.  
**-Stop Daydreaming, Your father is dead, I saw to it personally, besides it's not like you will ever see this place again, frankly, humans and their emotions...- **Kyubi ranted on not noticing the boy was on his own world.

The clock tower signaling for one in the morning awoke Naruto from his stupor. He remembered he had a mission here, and it was not an easy mission: He had to find whatever Legacy his father might have left him and take it with him. Unfortunately for him it was like looking for a needle in a crate of senbon toothpicks. The house, while small, was crammed with all sort of things. Raging from many books on Kenjutsu use (which Naruto "Confiscated") to mint scented towletes. The boy also noticed his father had a knack for losing things; he counted almost 60 pure gold and very rare coins he had found around the floor, drawers, and inside the toilet's water storage tank. They would have no good use but the boy could use them as an exchange material latter, so he placed the coins on a small pouch and inside his pockets.

He checked the living room, the Toilet, the Kitchen, the very large kitchen cabinet (with lots of decade old ramen and other spoiled and stinking food.) and the guest's rooms. He really didn't want to go into his father's bedroom but it seemed the only place where he didn't look.  
The room was different from the others. Instead of simple wood all around the room had blue velvet all around it and a very soft carpet made of brown strings of cotton, now rotten by the water infiltration. There was a very large bed, King-size but wide enough to fit two, he couldn't suppress a laugh when thinking that it might have been on a cold night like this, Six years add or take a few months, that over this very bed the first cell of what would be him was generated from the love and sexual protection unwariness of his parents.

-**They should have made familiar planning.- **The Kyubi mocked -**Aren't you forgetting something?-  
-**As you wish- The boy said turning the room upside down in search of clues, It proved to be pointless, the only meaningful thing on the room being a small, blue, hand crafted mantle which the boy unconsciously stuffed on his pocket. -It seems we were wrong...-  
-**Not yet, Don't you find it strange?- **Asked the Kyubi -What?- Asked the boy -**I mean, the man created several jutsus, he filled many scrolls, he had to have some place to put up his writing equipment and stuff but till now we didn't see a single quill! My bet is that there's more to this room than meets the eye.- **The demon pointed out -**Check the room again.-**

Sighting, the boy went to recheck the room, he looked the cabinet, the shelves, the clothes drawers (he decided to take on a single piece, just a memento.), Under the bed, the ceiling... Wait, what was that in the ceiling?  
"I should have known!" The boy said placing his hands in a seal #Kai#! #  
the genjutsu removed... a trap door with imbruted stair appeared; Naruto quickly mounted it and went for the Attic.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The room was even more comfortable than the one below. It had a large shelve with more than fifty scrolls, on the other side there was a small rack and two chests, one filled with Triton Knives and the smaller one with some emergency gold that he added his sum. After checking the scrolls and taking those that contained items or teachings he found useful the boy quickly roamed to search for something else hidden. It proved to be easier than he first thought, for disguised as an desk lamp table was yet another chest, one that seemed cleaner than the others. The boy removed the lamp and quickly opened the crate, which was protected with a stronger blood seal.

The boy gave a wide smile; he had found what he wanted. Slowly he picked up the Scrolls for the Rasengan, Shushin, Hiraishin and the Crafting of Triton Knives. There were three other items on the chest. One being an old leather journal which, the boy latter realized, His father had recorded with details on his trainings and things he was working on. The second was a small blue ball, Naruto was against picking it but Kyubi insisted. Telling that "Ball" would be very useful latter. Last but not least there was the picture of the Yondaime Hokage and a woman, the picture however was in black and white but he could tell that this woman was a medic nin from the red apron she wore, and that her hair was probably brown, loose and reaching past her chest. The boy quickly tried to add the things to his nearly full scrolls but found out the ball refused to be sealed.

-**It's no use; the ball has protections against sealing. Take it on your pocket, And whatever you do don't lose it!-  
-**What's so important about a glass object as fragile as an egg?- The boy asked demanding explanations  
-**This object is exactly what I was looking for when we thought of coming here. It's a sphere with the most vital memories of the Yondaime Hokage; my bet is that it was with him by the time he died, and that his teacher placed it on the chest for you. It's the first thing that we will look into once we are out of this village. Now get out of the house, and remember to make sure no one discovers you were here. - **The boy nodded, redoing his seal and cleaning all his footprints around the room and the rest of the house. For good measure he carried the other scrolls away from the house and once he was far enough he launched fire on all of them, for once he wasn't going to let his family knowledge get in the wrong hands...

By now the sun was starting to Rise -**Let's go and get some sleep, you have academy in a few hours.-  
-**Do I really have to go?- Asked the boy, there was no point in going to the Academy  
**-We must keep the appearance as to not rise suspicion. And Bushins aren't all that good when it comes to switching yourself, so...-**  
-I get it, after all when are we going to leave?- Asked the boy curious -**Sometime between Christmas eve and the new year, the humans will be too much busy with their celebrations. Now let's get going, it's too cold and unfortunately I can sense what you can...-**

**Remember to review, be it a question, a praise, a Suggestion or even a Flame.**


	2. Prologue 2

Naruto: The Crystal Village.  
Arc one: The gathering Prologue Chapter 2: Escaping Konohagakure  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it, heck I don't even own the computer where I'm writing this...

* * *

lol just one chapter and I get story alerts and three reviews, that is quite a record. Thanks!

Dark collision: I fixed those mistakes, tell me if you find anything else that "annoys" you, sometimes my text processor bugs during spell-check (And sometimes my English bugs) so it is expected, trust me there were even more mistakes before, I will try to follow your hints.

Also Jade Hitachiin asked me why did Naruto burn the scrolls on the past chapter, in case others didn't understood he didn't want the scrolls to be stolen, but he couldn't get them out of the village when he left, so he chose to destroy them, don't worry, Naruto will learn those jutsus trough other ways

* * *

(December Twenty Five: Konohagakure)  
Children's and Parents were haply enjoying the Christmas day at the village, meanwhile the Sandaime and Some of the elders were working on the Coral, while the shops had placed stands so people could buy things at cheaper prices for their Sale. There, sitting on a stool over Ichikraru's ramen Naruto was enjoying his time with milkshake, a trait Teuchi usually offered as dessert for this day. For once in his life no one was paying attention to him.

-So, what's the plan?- Asked the boy taking another gulp of the delicious meal.  
-**We will take the passage trough the Abyss, I hope you learned how to control your breath underwater like I told you to.-  
**The boy raised his shoulder, ignoring the sarcastic remark. Learning how to stay underwater for long periods was one of the very few things Kyubi decided to teach him while inside the village. So he could latter use this knowledge to escape trouble. The practice almost cost his life, In fact had Iruka been not around he would have drowned, The Chunin saw him trying to swim desperately with two weights of one hundred pounds strapped to his legs, Now said waits were on the bottom of the ocean, and Naruto figured out how to do the technique with 50 pound weights

**  
-**And what do we do once we get out?- **-Do I really have to explain everything to you again? We want to make a hidden village, and while we are at it we want to make it as quickly as possible, not 20 years from now so people can figure out what we are doing and stop us. But to create a village in slow time we need three things, a very strong leader, which includes training you and making you as strong as a ningen can get, or better; then having a river of money and most importantly, finding people and a place so we can install the village.-**

**-Of course, before all that we have to make sure you will live another year out there, so we are going to a Market City and Buy things with the money from Yondy.- **The boy nodded. Sure he knew it wasn't easy to create a village from scratch, in fact he wondered why Kyubi thought he could do it, especially when he wasn't even a genin. He was Kept in the Dark, Kyubi Refusing to tell him about her own plans concerning his training or the village.

* * *

Naruto had to act now, between sixteen and eighteen, when people were busy getting back to their homes and security was still not strengthened for the night. The boy had planned this for months, ever since his birthday. He would use an old technique to create a shadow projection; luckily it would fool the village and Sandaime crystal ball long enough so he can get out of Konoha's "turf". He even used some of the Dark (Kyubi's) chakra on it, to make the projection last longer, at the very best he had two weeks, at the worst four good days, more than enough time to escape, that is, if you knew the way.

He went to the bath houses and then to the large cliff. Kyubi gave him a slightly low level of his chakra so that he could grow the claws he used to make his way to the bottom of the abyss, where the river flew to a large maze of caves. He had been mapping those rivers for over a year. That because It was virtually impossible to find his way across it unless you had a lot of Kage Bushins and a very detailed mental map created by a demon. If he got lucky the maze would take him 300 hundred miles out of Konoha trough a passage no ANBU would be able to follow. The downside was that the cave had nothing which he could use to feed on, and several of those passages were covered with meters of water, turning a simple crossing a living hell…

* * *

He had lost his track of time, in fact he wondered whenever his clone already was gone and if the ANBU was already after him. According to Kyubi three days had passed, how the demon could tell time when Naruto himself could barely see a thing other than darkness escaped the boy, who made a mental note to buy himself a waterproof, battery less flashlight and some light sticks in case he ever had to go trough a cave again.

He was starving, and tired, and both things could mean his death when he was once again in the open. So after Kyubi calculated that they were just two or three miles away from the exit she told him to stop at some rocks so they could talk and rest.  
-**Once you get out there look for a market, but don't go buying from the first shop you can see, some sellers may want to take benefit from your gold pieces and your low age. First, hunt down some animals, like we did in Konoha, feed on them to get stronger and take care to pick up things you can sell at those markets. Claws, Horns, Skin, Feet, Livers and Eyes, you will find many people with taste for these. Once you get some change go to a clothes store and buy something that is neither white nor orange (AN: In flashbacks, kid Naruto used to wear different clothes from his jumpsuit), then head to an Apothecary and buy med packs and some hair die, I don't know if you noticed but Yellow isn't actually the most discreet color on the book of hair colors, and for now we must remain incognito.-**

The boy nodded, there was no point in arguing with Kyubi either way. **-Good, after we have clothes and a disguise I want you to spend most of your money into some weapons and camping stuff. Be sure to Use a henge or they will wonder why a low age is trying to buy Kunais and Shuriken. Also don't buy the regular and Heavy Iron ones, but don't go for the heavy priced Premium Carbon ones, Anything exaggerated is bound to be noticed and talked about, leading to suspicions over you.- **The demon finished

The boy was about to rise and walk outside but Kyubi stopped him once again -**I'm not trough with you boy. Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?- **The demon asked. The boy searched his mind and then remembered the blue ball that didn't want to be sealed. He took it out and examined it, no buttons, no instructions, the boy wondered if this was really more than a paperweight.

-**I'm positive; the other annoying blond had this with him when we fought years ago. And it's no doubt a sphere, a quite rare and valuable item for recording thoughts and memories.- **The demon stated -It's no use if we can't activate it- The boy shot back -**Isn't it quite obvious? You are supposed to use "red drops" to turn it on. - **The demon laughed -I thought you would say that- The boy sighted slamming the back of his hand against a stone and letting the blood from the cut flow freely. The sphere glowed and a small image came on top of it.

(I hope this chapter is better than the other, I've read it twice making a few changes. The Next two chapters are mostly Flashbacks, Told Mainly from the Yondaime point of view or from Jiraya. They might not be very pleasant, quite boring indeed, but I need Naruto to see such things; it's all part of the plot to make Naruto Stronger without making him look like a Chuck Norris. Well, if I say more I will end up spoiling the next part, See Ya!)


	3. Prologue 3 PT1

Naruto: The Crystal Village. Arc one: The gathering Prologue 3: Past

AN: This chapter is a bunch of flashbacks, some with great meaning to the future plot. IT IS BORING! (At least I think so.)  
Disclaimer: I was sure I've placed somewhere around here, the papers stating that I do not own Naruto.

I see many of you are adding the fic to the alerts, It brings me joy and makes me want to continue, but still it would be better if you reviewed too, those that did were listened to, and they helped me correct mistakes or interpretation flaws.

Naruto starred at the image over the sphere, it was the image of the hot springs of Konohagakure no Sato, but there were no hot springs around. Still woman were bathing on it and whoever was recording was peeping on them. (Guess who?)

(Remember Italics are Flashback!)_Jiraya giggled at the sight of the women, including his dear partner and her friends, as they relaxed after a hard mission.  
'Perhaps I should start writing a Novel, I will call it Icha Icha Paradise (Come Come Paradise) and it will tell stories of Handsome man and their loved ones, It is better than wasting my life in missions at least.' The man thought taking a notebook and starting the scratch of something that would change Konoha, no the world, Forever... Unfortunately his moment was short lived_

_"JIRAYA!" Shouted a very annoyed Tsunade who somehow managed to locate him. "HENTAI!" The other women instantly shouted all going over the "as good as dead" Gama Oyabin. Now the recently promoted Senin might be tactless, but he wasn't stupid (not much) so he quickly ran away._

Naruto watched the long run of the Senin around the forests; he finally managed to lose the women after doing a mad jump over the Abyss Naruto used to escape. Unfortunately for him the Abyss was just too big and he lost footing, going into a free fall right to the bottom.

_"SHIT!" Both he and Tsunade shouted. The man quickly started to do some jutsu and poured chakra. Below him a mid size toad appeared, Jiraya held the creature to dear life while the frog met the bottom of the valley, instantly before being un-summoned by the impact.  
"That was annoying, not to mention now I will have to summon the annoying boss to take me, I just hope Gama didn't tell him of what happened."_

_The man stopped ranting when he heard the small sound of crying. "What is the Hokage's Name???" He followed the sound to a crib made of vines, there, inside that crib, rolled in a blue mantle much like the One Naruto now carried on his pocket was a blond and young baby with azure eyes, crying. "Dear lord, Sensei needs to know about this... Besides this might just spare me a lecture from Gamabunta and Tsunade..._

The image then jumped to several hours latter, to the office of the Hokage tower and a much younger Sandaime Hokage. Who now had the boy on his arms, besides him Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru were all starring at the boy with mild interest.  
_"You said you found the baby on the bottom of the abyss?" Sandaime questioned the white haired ninja. The man nodded._  
_"Well, I asked the Yamanakas and they don't recall a baby like that on their clan, and there is no one else in the village besides Tsunade and Nawaki with such genes..." The man spoke "I believe this little child is an orphan, or somebody his family tried to kill..."_

_Sandaime walked left and right, as third hokage it was his job to protect all civilians regardless of age and status, but something told him against putting the boy in the orphanage "Jiraya, you will raise this child as your own."  
"WHAT!?!" Shouted him, Tsunade and Orochimaru at the same time" "Sensei, Jiraya can barely take care of himself, much less a baby. Plus he's an open pervert; I don't think it's wise to have children under his influence." Tsunade stated  
"Good that you think like that, you'll be helping him." Another shout echoed Konoha "Not forever Tsunade, Just till the boy can stand on his feet."  
"Sarutobi Sensei, wouldn't it be wiser to trust the boy to the cares of the Orphanage? Jiraya and Tsunade are ninjas and elite ones. They will be much needed in the upcoming wars and I don't think they should waste their time raising a child."  
"Actually, Teme, I don't mind raising this child." 'He will be useful on my "Research" fu fu fu...'_

Naruto and Kyubi both laughter, who would have ever thought the Great Yondaime Hokage was once used as a safety weapon for Jiraya's so called "Research"?

_"The fact is, I'm not giving any of you option, and you three raise the kid as you seem fit, as long as __you__ raise him."  
"Now even I got messed up with this, much thanks Dobe..." Orochimaru said smacking the white hair partner.  
"We haven't decided on a name yet" Said Tsunade "How do you think we should call him?"  
"Jiraya can decide, as long as his name isn't M rated" Orochimaru grunted  
"I'll name him Arashi (Storm), in respect towards Konoha's emblem, the Uzumaki" (Cyclone)  
"It's not a bad name, coming from somebody so uncreative as Jiraya" Tsunade commented  
"Arashi it is then... Arashi Jiraya Kazama" Sandaime concluded  
"Man, what a lame name" Orochimaru stated, receiving nods from TsunadeSo that's where my surname, Uzumaki, Came from' Thought Naruto (Uzumaki is Maelstrom, while Arashi is Storm)  
There were several quick flashes or snapshots, The first time Arashi crawled, His First Words ("Ero-Senin"), His first walk, the first Kunai he got from Christmas, his first bad deed (Naruto inherited his troublemaking genius from his father, that was sure.), The first day of the Academy, and the Graduation under Shikaku Nara (who by the time was chunin). Many tales that were probably forgotten in history._

___"Kazama Arashi..." The ANBU Starred at the men ahead of him... "You are on squad D, your mission is to protect outpost seventeen."  
"Sure, Hatake Sama." The teenage boy spoke doing some hand seals "What are you doing boy?" Asked the Jonin  
"It's a new jutsu I've been working on." The boy spoke still focused on the seals... Hatake looked interested and gasped when the recently promoted Chunin disappeared in a smoke burst "This boy will have a great future; It should have been expected from the adoptive son of a Senin."_

_Once again pictures started to flash with battles and comrades dying, sometimes the image would display Kazama working on the small notebooks and scrolls now in the boy's possession. The "movie" resumed on a large battlefield._

___"This is troublesome" Said Shikaku Nara "We are outnumbered and the shortage of supplies is taking the tool on us. We might have to surrender."_  
_"If we fall here Iwa will take outpost seventeen and then Konoha will be without trading routes, we must not fail" Chouza spoke._  
_The younger Jonin, Inoichi sighted "It seems we have to go all out on them, take no prisoners and hope that new troops will arrive soon."_  
_"It's too bad that Tsunade left us, if she was here we would have people enough to take this attack" Added Jiraya._

___Their dialogue was interrupted by a large blast coming from one of the smaller tents, the four Jonins shook their heads in denial "This boy will be my downfall" Jiraya stated going to check on Arashi. He didn't need to move because, seconds latter, a Kunai came from the House nearly missing Jiraya and Chouza, it landed a few yards away, the next thing they saw was a big thunder inside Arashi's house and another, a millisecond latter, on the spot the Knife fell. Once that flash disappeared they saw the triumphant looking Arashi with a scroll on his hand "I DID IT!"_

___The four Generals all starred trying to understand what just happened. Shikamaru spoke "Please elaborate, Kazama Kun."  
"I've created a special Hijutsu that will allow us to defeat the Rock!" The boy said with dreamy eyes "All we have to do is throw some of these kunai and hope that our enemies will get them." Arashi spoke  
"Are you dumb, supplying the enemy with weapons?" Asked Inoichi "Do you want to get all of us killed."  
"Trust me, I've been working on this jutsu for decades, well, a decade since I'm just seventeen. If they get the swords I can deal with them."  
Jiraya, Chouza, Inoichi and Shikaku all starred at each other "We shall do as you ask, but if we get killed because of your overconfidence I will personally come to Haunt your soul" The Blond Jonin stated.Once again more flashes came from the sphere, The Yondaime of Course knew Naruto would not be interested in the details of his battle, all he had to know was that the Hiraishin no jutsu not only worked, but it was decisive in the defeat of Iwa. Thus...  
__"Kazama Arashi of Konoha, From now on you shall be Known as the "Yellow Flash" Sandaime spoke between thousands of cheers._

_____To be continued  
(It was getting to long, so I decided to Cut it in parts.)_


	4. Prologue 3 PT2

Naruto: The Crystal Village. Arc one: The gathering Prologue 3: Past (II)  
AN: This chapter is a bunch of flashbacks, some with great meaning to the future plot.  
Disclaimer: Three times is more than enough go see the other chapters if you are wondering...

Kyubi seemed really interested in the next parts. They told about Arashi as a Jonin.

Basically his team was focused on investigation, on one particular day he was standing over Sandaime's face of the Hokage Mountain playing with a small glass ocarina, Naruto had to admit his father was a lousy musician, but nevertheless the music made the boy feel relaxed.  
The boy stopped playing when a white cloaked shadow appeared behind him; it was a woman, spying on him. And judging from their expression it wasn't the first time Arashi had this woman overlooking him. This time however he had a plan, with a quick hand seal he used the Hiraishin to reappear behind said woman, getting her by the left wrist and using his free hand to lower the hood.

Naruto gasped; as did Kyubi (for an entirely different reason) the woman in the image was the same as the woman in the picture. She had beautiful green eyes and a hazel shade of hair. The most curious about her was that her skin was very tan, like she had been taking long periods of sunbath.  
_Arashi froze, the woman was pretty beautiful and He was on the age of Marriage, It was not like he didn't have a ton of Fan girls but somehow he felt something when looking at those green eyes. "I'm sorry for that." They both spoke at the same time "I didn't mean to Attack/Stalk you, it's just that I wanted to Talk with you" They both said at the very same time; then fell into laughter._

Arashi released her. "My name is Marina; I don't have a last name." She spoke"You probably know mine, Kazama Arashi."  
She nodded, timidly "As I said before I'm sorry to stalk you, It's just that I wanted to tell you something, but it can't be here." She said smiling  
"At my home then, Dinner? At seven?" The Jonin asked She nodded "Consider it a Date, Kazama Arashi" The woman stated  
"Arashi is fine" He stated. She left, but not before letting a small letter fall from her bag, Arashi would warn her but she had already left.

Arashi picked the envelope, it was addressed to him, inside was a small message  
you are under watch, all of us are... the boy read, he had to tell Sandaime About this

Naruto was starting to get bored, besides he was hungry. Luckily for him the Sphere could only hold so much. After many flashes it went for a small scene with the women from before and an older Arashi.  
_"Do you think the boy will get your traits?" Asked Arashi starring at her red shirt." The woman nodded "Even tough ovules are quite different from normal cells, I'm quite sure "my curse" will have its tool on him." The woman stated "Then Again he could inherit your strength and traits." The woman added "It all comes to Gene Match up after all..."  
She went near the window watching as snow fell in the shape of crystals, a clear proof they weren't in Konohagakure "One thing we can be sure is that he won't be completely normal."_

Silence remained between the two "How are we going to handle this, if you have this baby they will discover about you, us, and everything. I can already see Iwa coming and making you two hostages in order to lure me into a death trap.  
"I won't fall so easily Arashi." The woman protested "You are weakened, besides you are not a Ninja" "Still I managed to knock your whole team in plain Taijutsu, that should be taken on account don't you think?" The woman stated crossing her arms. "Besides you have more important things to worry about than me or your "bastard children" The woman joked."You are the Hokage for the Hokage's Sake...

The scene shifted again, Arashi was on top of the great Toad "This has to work, it's our only chance. #Shiki Fuin#"  
A dark void opened and the great god appeared between him and Kyubi effectively freezing time around them _**"Human know as the yellow flash, do you seek to stop the Kyubi?" **__Asked the lord staring at him. The man nodded __**"And how much are you willing to give in exchange for this service?" **__Asked the demon "I'm ready to give my life, anything as long as Konoha is Safe and the Villagers unharmed."  
__**"Anything you said? For curiosity is it your son being born on that hospital?" **__Asked the man, the Yondaime nodded, in fear._

_**"Well, truth to be told, I have not enough power to sent the whole Kyubi to Makai and keep her there, The next best thing is sealing it, will you allow me to use your son as a vessel?"**__  
"But, Shinigami Sama, the boy is just a kid, besides if Kyubi is inside him he will."  
__**"The Kyubi won't be able to touch him unless he so wishes it. I won't lie to you and say he will live a happy or normal life, but I can promise he will be given time to grow and the option to take control of his destiny. Do you accept, or should we leave Kyubi to decide your son's fate?" **__The demon stated enjoying Arashi's torture. "Please, protect him..." The leader spoke, his words not meant for the Shinigami, but for somebody that couldn't hear him.  
"__**Your wife won't be able to protect the boy." **__The demon spoke __**"As long as they are together both will be treated like the chain that binds you to this land, this means that others will eventually find out about them and then they will be haunted like... Demons. ARE YOU GOING TO ACCEPT THE DEAL OR NOT?" **__Asked the lord, starting to grow impatient "I accept."_

The sphere turned completely dark and soon the face of the Yondaime Hokage Arashi appeared "Naruto, Marina, If you are seeing this then you already know about our laces and probably some of our secrets, I wish I could have protected you but a Hokage duty lies with the village of Konohagakure. As I die I wish Naruto will be treated as an Hero, but Shinigami is never wrong, thus no matter how hard it fells to say this I must request that you, Marina, cope with the death lord's words and avoid the boy. Naruto, I'm sorry that you will have to grow with no father or mother. Even tough you must hate me believe it I did it all for your safety. Also the Shinigami told me you would be able to choose your destiny. I don't know what he means but know of something, no matter what are your choices I will be the first one to support them, Farewell my family, may we meet again eons latter at Heaven.

Chit chat and lame goodbyes aside... Naruto, if you ever receive this know that All my rare techniques, Namely the Hiraishin, are designed so they will only work on your blood, Also know that anything that still belongs to me by the day you receive this will is yours. Including the house and the other items on the chest I'm going to leave this ball inside. And if you fell that you are lost or need some advice, search for your mother, I can assure you even tough she is a civilian that she is alive and well, the picture and this memory will be more than enough to find her.

Sayonara, My Friends, and My Family.

The Ball shut down and exploded, crackling into pieces on Naruto's hand. The boy didn't say a thing and neither did Kyubi, both too lost on their own worlds. For the rest of the day Naruto operated on Automatic, finding his way out of the Cave and then starting to set camp and hunt animals, the boy had a new goal on his life, no, a side quest, he had to find his mother.


	5. Prologue Four of Five

Naruto: The Crystal Village: Prologue four (Don't worry there are six in total): The Citadel of Hope

Author's Notes: First I've been checking my e-mail account and seeing the many Favorite Story, Story alerts and even a Fav. Author. In celebration to the first fiction that ever got this number of fans (In my list of course) I've decided to rewrite prologue four. Because of that it took longer to actually make it available here on Fan Fiction. This chapter is not very important; it mostly deals with the small changes Naruto will make to his wardrobe and the gears he uses. The final part of it tough is where things start to get hot.

Also I'm sure you will be glad to hear that I've decided how arcs one and two will go along, so unless fate strikes I will probably be able to move on with this story at a good pace. Naruto will become powerful, but not even all the power in the world will make him escape from troubles. For power is not the only decisive thing on a battle

Also this chapter is the Introduction of Cliff Waters, he will be my first OC inside this story (Not counting Marina from Arashi's Memories). He doesn't get a lot of action on this Prologue but the last one is almost totally focused on his four year old, very harsh past.  
And before you start to wonder how kids four years old can outrun Naruto and Two Guards... Well, I have a reason, and soon you will understand, until then just accept that Cliff isn't normal and deal with it.

PS: The above mentioned ways of flagging my fiction are one time use only; to make sure you are satisfied with the way I do things remember to review. If you don't then I will think you like it and keep things this way.  
I speak too much; let's get on with this story...

* * *

"Sandaime Sama, for the past four days, ever since that "clone" disappeared we had no word of Naruto. It's more than obvious that he somehow left the village. We request that he is blacklisted and added to the search records." Stated Homura

Sarutobi had been counting the seconds: ever since he found out about the clone he somehow knew Naruto was gone, and with that the council was just waiting the missing time limit to place him into the Missing Nin list. So far things were under control; at least no one started to mention he is the demon or stupid things like that. The Hokage turned to Homura and began his speech.

"Are you so sure that Naruto left of his own will, what proof do we have that he wasn't kidnapped?" Asked Sarutobi  
"Are you testing our mental capacity Sarutobi? If the boy was captured he would make noises, and the ANBU would immediately take notice of him" 'At the very least the Root would' Danzo stated  
"Well, they missed him for who knows how long..." The Hokage replied "...And right now there is no way to tell who was really in that Kage Bushin." Hiashi, tough was not buying it "What reason would they have to kidnap Naruto?" Asked the Hyuga elder  
"How many do you want?" Asked Shikaku clearly annoyed "The boy has the Kyubi locked inside him, the villagers want him dead, our enemies want to use him against us, and even Danzo here wants to turn him in a weapon against said enemies (…) not that I have proof to back up my claims" He quickly added noticing the glare he was receiving from said Council member.

"Either way, we cannot blackmail him" Stated Aburame Shibi "In fact we can't even spread cartoons around our own village, we need to make it appear that we have Naruto with us." Everybody looked at him; this was probably the longest thing he said in his whole life.  
"Please Elaborate." Akimichi Chouza stated, The Inuzuka, tough was the one who answered "Think about it, how the other countries will react if word gets around that a boy had escaped our village and we are searching for him? It would raise suspicion, which would eventually lead to our enemies discovering we lost the Jinchuuriki with the strongest Tailed Beast. Naruto will have several bounties on his head; it will be a complete chaos." The woman spoke

"Precisely, we need to act low. Have the Hunter Nin search for the boy, but don't list him." Inoichi spoke  
"That's exactly how we will proceed" Sandaime spoke "Also I want Naruto alive" He was looking at Danzo "We need to discover how he escaped, it must be a major security flaw in Konohagakure." The man finished making his point.

* * *

Naruto Had been walking for three days since he left the Cave. So far he had replenished his hunger by eating animals. He also followed Kyubi's tip and picked up anything in the woods that could be later sold for easy money. By the time he reached a city he had a scroll filled with different animal skins, some Rabbit Foots and Eyes, Deer's Antler, and three Jars of Blood (Don't Ask Where he got the Jars.)

He looked at the city ahead of him. It was known as city of Hope, a large citadel protected by a three floor high wall and several guards. House of the feudal Noble and the Regional Mayor Legaspi. Also a city known for having merchants and for being safe.  
The boy stopped in front of the Gate, crossing his fingers as a guard came to check on him "What do you want Kid?"  
"Ano, I came here to sell some stuff I found in the woods" The boy said picking up some rabbit foots from his pockets. The guard looked at him and grinned, the boy was covered in mud and coal, he smelled algae and his breath was worse than a bunch of Inuzukas after a Party (No Offense to Kiba Lovers) On the other hand the boy had something to sell. "Normally I wouldn't let somebody like you get inside, but since my shift is almost over we will make a deal, You will come with me and I will keep an eye on you all the time, You sell your stuff, buy whatever you want and take a shower, then get out of this village, right?" Asked the Guard

Naruto Sighted, He wouldn't be able to buy weapons with this man shadowing him, well at least he could get a shower, some clothes and thank god a toothbrush... "Deal, That is, if it's not too much trouble?" The man smiled "None at all kiddo."  
They went inside the village and Naruto immediately asked for a trader. The trader was the man who brought things in the village, no matter how odd they might be. In this village the trader was a bald man with dark brown skin and black eyes. He looked the stuff in Naruto's seals and then backs to the kid "You got this all on your own? How old are you Kiddo?"

"I'm..." -**Lie! - **"Ten Years old." The boy spoke "My father was a hunter, he told me most of what I know."  
"And what happened to your father Kiddo?" Asked the Trader "He was killed by some bandits a few years ago" The boy Lied again.  
"I see, I like you kiddo (Naruto was getting impatient at the adjective), I'm going to give you ten Shrengilan for your hard work" The boy starred at him like he grew another head "Sir, what is a Shrengilan, isn't the currency Ryo?" Asked the boy

"Ryo? You think we are on the Fire Country? This is Ume Boy, Shrengilan is our currency, and And ten Shrengilan is much money, enough for you to get better clothes..." The man pointed at the drapes he wore "And better weapons" He pointed to the Rusted Knife Naruto let hanging from his pocket. The boy nodded "Anyway, thanks for the money, Oji San." the boy said walking away.

The boy went into a clothes store "Hello, welcome to Wellcut, We have everything from ninja uniforms to the new clothes of the Emperor. I'm Fegna"  
The guard smiled and pointed the kid "This is... Niro Uzaki, He's the son of a hunter and just a while ago Fergus gave him a few dimes..."  
"I see, today is your lucky day, we just received a shipment of a new fabric from the River country, so let's say... Pay Eight Shrengs for the Fabric and a Value Pack and I will cut the service for our first user." The girl smiled

"What's Included in the Value Pack Miss?" Asked Naruto "Oh, It's used when a person wants new wardrobe, you get five undershirts and matching underwear. A Short and two pants, Two Jackets and a Trench coat for Rainy days, and since today is the festival of the village hero you get the hero set as a bonus, Including one Travelers Cloak, Two gloves of brown leather, and two pair of black boots made for Hiking." The woman finished. Naruto hit the Jackpot, he could have all he needed for less than his gets, the boy took out eight silver coins and handed them the woman then proceeded to measure him.

"All right, we have the clothes in three colors, "Dark as Night" It's a shade of black "Danger" It's Crimson with a lizard skin pattern, and the special "Steel Baby Blue that don't Shines" The woman quickly went trough some drafts and then presented the end results to Naruto, the boy gave a small nod and picked up a ticket "Come back tomorrow, I'll have everything ready.

They left the clothes shop and the guard spoke "Fegna Chan is the best, her clothes last years without tearing."  
The boy then went to random shops around the village. He got a toothbrush and other amenities from the pharmacy, along with a medic Kit he placed on his scroll. Then he went into a camping store and got chemical sticks of light, a tent, Fire starter Kit, A machete and a wind up lantern.

Looking to his money he found out he had one Shreng remaining "Well, guess this one goes for some food."  
The boy took a bath on the strange guard's old house and then placed on a white shirt and black pants, ditching his old garments. He then decided to eat at an all you can eat buffet. "Well, since you no longer look like a street boy I'm going to leave you to roam on your own, excuse me but I have duties." The guard said disappearing.

* * *

(Back at Fegna's shop.)

The guard went inside and met not Fegna, but another woman. He didn't seem alarmed by it tough.  
"It seems he didn't notice us." The guard stated. "I agree, he's still too weak." The woman followed.  
They turned to see Fergus standing by the door "This is the boy who seeks to be a leader..." Sarcasm was evident.  
"Anyway we must keep an eye on him." Stated the guard "Don't worry, I have somebody up to the job."  
"Knowing you it will be a bounty hunter" The woman smirked "Just make sure they don't come to harm."

* * *

(Back with Naruto After ten dishes of Ramen and a large bankrupt food service...)  
Naruto walked out back to the shopping district, he needed weapons, but this time he would have to deal with Trade.  
First he placed a henge on himself. It made him look like Iruka, A chunin of Konoha. He went near a weapons shop and took out one of Arashi's coins. The vendors around immediately stopped what they were doing and starred at the object.  
"If I'm not wrong this is an Iwa Coin from before the great ninja war, quite a rarity nowadays, and made from the best gold." The vendor who was in front of him spoke "Really? Does it buy all of that?" The boy picked up a small scroll and handed the man. It had orders for 20 Bronze Kunais, Two packs with fifteen Shuriken (of Five Points, not the standard four points) each, A Single Fuuma Shuriken a standard pair of binoculars and two five standard cereal bars. (Emergency Rations)

Judging from the reaction of the man the Dime was way more worth than all of that, because the seller, in a professional yet hasty way quickly brought up the needed items and was carefull enough to brag about their quality, his story being supported by Kyubi. The boy smirked "I guess I can give you this dime." The boy spoke taking the weapons and sealing them on a scroll. They watched as he left the market and went to a nearby town square -Hey Kyubi, how much worth are those coins?- -**Well, judging by the fact that it's no longer in production, it's made of pure gold and it weights quite a little I would say you just turned that man the richest merchant of the city... It was a good thing nobody attempted to discover if you had more of those, they probably tough you got lucky on finding it.- **-So I can buy a whole state with all of them? Dad really had a taste for spoils of war.-

Next morning the boy lifted from his place at the inn (He exchanged one of his jars of blood for a night there) and went to get his new clothes. Fegna and Fergus were there playing cards, they stopped tough when they saw Naruto. Fegna lifted and picked a cartoon with several well packed clothes. The boy sealed most of them picking up one to exchange for his own suit.

When he came out he wore a dark jacket with steel blue sleeves. A black skin tight shirt under it. His pants were black too but with two spiral stripes in Red color connected by blue lines, they looked like DNA stripes around his leg. His shoes were on along with dark blue socks and his usually up spiked hair was short, spiked and combed to the sides with a fringe, making him look a bit older  
"I see you used my Hair Gel" The woman joked "If I was four...teen years younger I could marry you."  
The boy blushed a little. "Thanks Fegna Sama" The boy said leaving.

Once he was out the woman fell on the chair and dropped the henge, Fergus sighted "He looks a lot like Arashi don't him?"  
"More than I wish he was." The woman replied "Well we should get going, people will start to wonder where did this shop came from if we stay here much longer." The woman said disappearing. The man snapped his fingers and watched as the house faded into an empty lot, he then too disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was on his way to the entrance gate when he was knocked over by something a little shorter than him, He watched hopeless as the Scrolls on his Jacket pockets (AN They were originally on the Kunai bag, but now it's filled Naruto just had to transfer them) flew a little ways further. And the same person that knocked him over stole them and ran away. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!" The boy stood and started to run over the boy using all the strength a six year old like him could manage without chakra. Then he noticed the boy was getting farther and pumped his own chakra to see if he could reach him, the other one just went faster than before and Naruto ended up losing him.

"Hey Niro, what are you doing here?" Asked the guard from before "I got stolen by a twerp in old rags" The boy spoke. The guard nodded "What exactly he stole?" The Guard asked "Everything, from my money to my belongings." "That's a shame, that boy is the number one troublemaker here in the market, we have a very hard time trying to catch him, but he always fools us even tough he's just a child." The man spoke "How old is he?" Asked Naruto "Four Years, he's been stealing for this whole year, ever since his caretaker's house was burned and the man disappeared in the fire. The point is that no one can get him, so I wouldn't count on finding your things ever again."

As if things weren't bad enough, it started to Rain. "We should get back to my place." The guard spoke "A Maelstrom is coming."  
"You can go, but I really need my things back, I will look for that boy."  
"Good luck, try the woods." The guard said walking away once more.

Naruto turned to the woods -Kyubi, did you fell something odd about that boy?-  
-**You felt it too?**- The demon asked -**There is something very wrong with that boy; I can fell Youki emanating from him.**-  
-You think he's a Jinchuuriki?- -**Not even a Jinchuuriki would be able to outrun guards and another Chuuriki with that age, I think the demon is using him somehow, probably possession.**- The demon replied -**Still, if I'm correct then the boy should have died, humans can't stand being possessed for too long, specially children… Either way, the boy has your father's scrolls, we need to find him before he loses or damages the parchments or we will be in deep shit.-  
-**We will find him, and once we do I'll make sure this demon no longer affects him. It's a promise.- Naruto Stated.


	6. Last Prologue: A Brother

**Naruto: The Crystal Village **Last Prologue: Brothers Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
AN: I think you will notice a minor modification to the plotline, Recently I went trough Wikipedia and found out only the five, six, seven and eight tails are still missing (Naruto having Kyubi, Gaara Having Shukako, that Jonin Having Nekomata (The two tails) Deidara stopped the turtle (Three tails) and last but not least Four tails was drained from an old man. So instead of using a four tails wolf, I decided to change for a five tails Sphinx, for those that are wondering, a sphinx is a cross between human and lion, they are often female, and very wise and mysterious, also very loyal to their masters. I hope you understand... Review.

* * *

Since Naruto had most of his stuff stolen he had no other option than hunting animals to buy at least a decent number of weapons. Two days had gone by since he was attacked by the demon possessed boy; fortunately for him said boy didn't sell his stuff away, yet. Unfortunately he never appeared at the market after that incident. 

Once Naruto had enough money and stuff to survive a few more days he went into the forest and got on a large boulder.  
'Now let's see, I have to forget the world around me and focus on the spot of my core, whatever that is...'  
He closed his eyes and started to enter a meditation state, to anybody outside it would seem that he was fast asleep, but Naruto was actually wide awake, walking on the river that leads to the Cage of the Kyubi.

Ever since they started the mental link Naruto had done minor changes to his mind plan, for instance Kyubi wasn't hindered by a Cage anymore. It didn't mean Kyubi wasn't securely sealed, just that the demon had a wider space and some restricted interaction with its jailor. The field also changed from a red room to a nice Sky which was always dark, and clean; with stars twinkling all over it. The solid floor also changed into soft grass, with a few trees around.

**"Nice to see you kit." **The demon spoke raising her head from a spot that Naruto noted to be the highest in the field **"What brings you here?"  
**"I need you to teach me." The boy spoke making the devil rise an eye "You said that there was a demon possessing the kid, I want to deal with him, but we can't harm its vessel, so I need you to teach me how to battle demons." The boy explained.

**"I see... first of all, Demons don't listen to feeble humans, so give away any hope of convincing that guy to leave the kid until you start speaking like a true Demon. Also they normally won't think twice before leaping at you so is ready fight for your life. Last but not least the only way a demon will, unwillingly, leave it's host is if it is banished, sealed or if the host is near death." The fox finished, walking over him.**

**"You want to have a chance? I will give you something that will help a lot, I've been keeping it for the day you became a Kage, but I guess the situation calls for it now." The fox opened its mouth and a large scroll appeared on Naruto's left hand. "This is the scroll for summoning Foxes and Kitsune. I've never really came to using it but I guess it will be useful for you. Mind you, my clan is made of demons, so the same rules I've stated before apply to them." The Kyubi finished. "Once you get out you will find the scroll on your subspace pocket, call it and sign with your blood, I'll explain more about it then."**

**The boy starred at her **"Kyubi Hime, what is a subspace pocket?" **Asked the boy. If the demon could she would have slapped her forehead "It's an old technique. Most people can use it but nowadays few know how to actually do it. A subspace pocket is a dimension within your core, pretty much like this room. The user can swap items with said room and the real world. Basically it's a personal sealing scroll that is always available."  
**"And here I had to carry all these scrolls around!" **The boy shouted **"Why didn't you told me before?" **"I only remembered of that jutsu AFTER you got stolen, anyway you should be grateful that I will teach it now." The Kyubi finished summoning another scroll with the technique.**

Naruto read it twice, the technique was very complex, but it could be done without using an ounce of his chakra. Also it seemed to have other advantages besides the fact that it acted as a portable warehouse. If well trained it could be useful both inside and outside battle.  
"Thanks Kyubi Hime" **"You are welcome, now start doing some flexions, also practice your demon voice."**

* * *

**  
**Elsewhere... 

She was scarred, of a human nonetheless, her, the great five tails sphinx, scared of a dumb brat two years older than her own vessel.  
The problem was that said kid was not the average boy you could pick on, this blond almost managed to reach her. Also after she checked the scrolls she discovered her suspicions, the boy was no mere civilian, but a ninja and if those scrolls were any indication, a powerful ninja.

Sometimes she wondered why she would stick around with this mindless corpse. The kid she inhabited was in a coma, a coma that would have been death had she not entered his body. But her very presence on the body was a problem, for some reason the kid could sustain her devil energy, but his brain wasn't responding, and neither would be the other organs weren't she spending chakra to keep then functioning.

She had seen that blond kid as the perfect opportunity to get his vessel some chance of recovering. Apparently the humans were drawn to his coins, and the sphinx could smell gold from miles away, she decided to take the remaining coins from the boy rather than getting himself in trouble with the shopkeepers, she paid a big price, now the boy was wide alert and looking for the boy.

Anyway, she was the five tailed sphinx, and her host was like a son to her. She wouldn't leave him until he could take care of himself and may god have pity of those that try to stop her, for she wouldn't.

* * *

During the next three days Naruto trained his ability to change the voice and project killing intent to sound like a demon. A skill he would have denied with all his heart a few months ago. Also he got in touch with his subspace pocket. The pocket was the size of a garage, And Naruto found out he could place things virtually anywhere. According to Kyubi there was a complex equation including chakra level, chakra control, age, strength and health that determined which size the room would be. The room would always grow bigger till the day Naruto passed, day upon which most of the stuff would be transferred to other subspace pockets on his closest relatives. It was a safeguard to prevent rare items from being forever lost by people dying. It also came to no surprise, to Naruto, that the death of his father granted him a single memento that was so far hidden on his pocket. Said memento was a heavy Katana. It was a formidable weapon, but Naruto was too young to wield it. 

He also learned a very useful A rank technique and so far his only way of long range attack and defense. Known as Skill of the Flashy Spiral (Hade Supaiaru no Jutsu) It projected several dots of light that circled around Naruto's body, protecting him from shots and jutsus, at his command said dots would also fly up to three meters and explode, damaging enemies.

**"Congratulations kid, you are ready to face a low class demon and have some chance of defeating it." The demon grunted, she then noticed the most obvious fact that Naruto felt uneasy "Mind sharing your thoughts?" The boy looked up and nodded "I've been thinking, how the hell we are supposed to train a village in such a short time? Training takes years, and till we get some ninjas we will be defenseless." The boy stated "Not exactly. Remember, you are a skilled ninja, and with the right training you will become elite among elite, Also you have the Fox Summoning Contract. And last, but not least, I'm not going to leave you to do it empty handed..."**

**"Still it seems so hard..." "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The fox shouted startling Naruto "Raising villages is not easy, most of the time it would take two hokages to bring up a hidden village, and this was before the five great elemental came to exist. It will not be easy, but you can handle it, I'll make sure of that..."**

* * *

Sphinx POV  
The boy was once again walking the forest, decided to have his things back, perhaps if she played the young homeless boy and made the boy give back all the stuff then the kid would let him slip away, it was this or facing the possibility of a fight. 

She crawled behind him with the silence of a shadow, her best hopes were of using a paralyze jutsu like the one she saw on the scrolls, that would allow her to speak without being attacked or being discovered. **"Ninpou, Skill of the sealed body." **She whispered tapping the boy's shoulder blades, only to have the boy pop away and her getting into a trap.

She immediately tried to struggle out of her binds, but the next thing that happened made her froze in place  
**"DON'T MOVE!"** She looked up to see the boy with a dagger pointed to her shoulder, time to go back to plan A  
"Please don't hurt me!" The demon spoke in a male voice trying to sound scared. The ninja didn't react, glaring at her; it was then that she noticed the red eyes **"A DEMON!" **She shouted alarmed, the presence of another demon meant a lot of trouble, both for her and her charge.  
**"Sphinx..." **A female voice spoke from within the boy for an instant nothing happened, then the kunai was taken from aim and the red eyes reverted back to their blue aura. "You are the Godaime Bijou the Sphinx no Arashi, right?" The boy spoke in his normal voice  
**"That would be me." **She answered "I heard you were quite a kind demon, why do you possess this boy?"

The demon tried to seat despite being entangled in the vines **"It is a long story, Basically I found this kit in the forest four years ago, and since no one in the village would adopt him I decided to rise the kid as my own, then two years ago, a man attacked our house and kidnapped the kid, taking him to the walls of the citadel, I killed the man but he let the boy fall in the rocks below, fusing with him was the only means I found to save him, but unfortunately I can't undo this fusion till he recovers from this mental death."**

**The boy went silent, then he smiled **"I guess we can help you with that, By the way I'm Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails"**  
"Kyubi, I should have expected; only she would be able to tell my rank just by listening my voice. Damn blind foxes and their ears."  
**"Blind foxes, Is Kyubi Hime Blind?" **"Come on, you didn't notice? she may be able to see into memories and such, but you show her a red boot and ask what it is that she will probably try to sniff it and guess by the smell." **"Then how come she knew I used Orange Clothes?" **"She probably heard from some villagers." The demon replied -THANK YOU YOU BIG MOUTHED BAKA!- Screamed the nine tails from the insides of her clothes -Frankly, here I am offering to save you from having to live inside this kid and you decide to tell my jailor of my weakness? With friends like you I really don't need enemies-The demon growled, earning laughs from his jailor.**

* * *

**It took Naruto four hours to gather the ingredients and the amount of chakra needed to do the ritual. Basically he would let Kyubi posses him for a while, and the demon would use a major cure spell to awaken the mind of the kid, once it was proved he was alive and stable she would exorcise the five tails. Also Naruto had his clothes and stuff back, conveniently sealed in a subspace pocket.**

**"So, you two are seeking out to create a village? A kid and a demon alone? You are insane." The sphinx stated  
"Shut up. This kid is a Baka, I admit that, but he has the will of fire, besides his parents are great people and the boy himself shows some of the talents he earned from his mother. And you don't think I'm senile enough to start a village without some political back up do you? We are going to the northern islands to meet Gaspar."  
"Gaspar?" Asked Naruto, completely ignoring the part of being a Baka. "You never told me about this man, who is he?" "I'll tell you latter, I'm sure your new friend will also like to know about it." Kyubi spoke "For now know that Gaspar is a very old and powerful man even us demons respect, and I want him to be your mentor. Well, we are done here, all we need now is to say the words and we will probably awake the boy.**

**Slowly red chakra started to pour out of Naruto, animals nearby ran away at the view as said red chakra got inside the boy's body. Judging by the way his body shivered and his eyes were closed Naruto could tell the boy felt that spark... the blast only lasted a few seconds thought, and then everything returned to normal.**

* * *

You might be wondering, what about the boy? Well, I decided here was a good point to end the prologues. You will find out what happened to the boy, and his demon, on the first chapter (About time to say "chapter" eh?) Also you will get a lot of insight on Kyubi's real Plan 

The vote is still on, reason why I didn't mention Naruto's Parents in this chapter. Right now the votes are pending to keep the story as it is, and the first option is discarded, if this option wins I will make a small reference to their names and then stick with the ones I used.

By the way don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter one Third Revision

The pool is over, I shall keep the names as I began with and make references to the Cannon names of Naruto's Parents, Thank you to those that voted. And to those that didn't have your wishes granted, remember we live in a democracy, as in government of the majority; so bear with it.

Naruto the Crystal VillageChapter one (.3) Odama Village; Shion's Prediction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Odama Village, a very small places deep inside the Rai no Kuni forests. Most of its income comes from the selling of harvested supplies to passerby doctors and merchants, including animal skin and medicinal herbs; it has a small textile plant with a clothes maker, and also a very small goat ranch. Native population twenty people.

"Good morning kids" One of the guards spoke seeing two youngsters approaching him. One had a messy hair as yellow as the sun, with a growing ponytail or in his case fox tail, and blue eyes. Nearby him was another kid, younger with selvage green eyes and a golden hair that could either be light chestnut or dark blond. Both kids wore a rather smudged, white shirt and white shorts, along with sandals. "Welcome to the Odama Village, what are your businesses here?" Asked him

* * *

They were here because word had gotten out that Shion, a priestess with the power to defeat demons, had come over to reinforce the seals around the village and the forest. According to Kyubi Shion had a pure soul, meaning she was perfect to do the ritual to exhume Sphinx from Cliff.Cliff being the golden haired kid. 

As it turned out Naruto's use of the jutsu that should have cut loose the connection between the demon and the possessed human failed miserably. The former Konoha citizen remembered seeing two silver eyes before being knocked out. When he woke up the guard told him a patrol had found him and Cliff knocked out on the woods, they seized Cliff and placed the kid on trial.

During the trial the young boy behaved like a human. Kyubi pointed out the jutsu had probably sealed away Sphinx by accident. On closer inspection tough it became evident something went terribly wrong. The new Jinchuuriki and his demon were fusing at a rather dangerous pace. And to make matters worse Kyubi didn't know how this might have happened. The only thing she knew is that, for the sake of the world, they would need to separate these two, as soon as possible...

* * *

"We are here to sell some of our earnings." Naruto said taking out many leathers from his backpack. He could perform the subspace pocket but that would attract unwanted attention. "We intend to stay no more than six days." He added."Sure, go ahead, Madame Povola is the local healer, she will give you free stay in exchange for some of your products, also don't go near the blue tent on the village, it belongs to a VIP visitor and even going near her would get you in trouble."

* * *

It took Naruto a lot of planning to rescue Cliff from what would probably be a life time of community service. The boy had to sacrifice one of the four remaining coins of Iwagakure no Sato, pre-civilian war in order to pay for the monetary loss inflicted by the thievery acts. He also had to sign an agreement that would place Cliff on his custody and responsibility for at the time he was disguised as an old gentleman (Henge no Jutsu) and the Defense pointed out that Naruto would be able to play father role to Cliff. Last, but not least, they had to leave the village before sunset and promise to never come back. 

Naruto spend yet another coin to give cliff enough supplies and food. and they left.

The boy retained his memories from the time he was being possessed, which turned him into a very weak academy student level ninja, Naruto, Kyubi and Sphinx put him into a month of hard training (Naruto training as well) to make up for that. After many debates they decided to use one ritual Kyubi had only so far heard about, but to prevent the same troubles from happening again they decided a pure human, Namely Shion, should do the ritual.

From the long contact with Naruto, his only human role, and from discussions with Sphinx, the boy decided to join the other blond on his quest for their own village. They became mentor and student, even tough sometimes one couldn't tell who was the mentor and who was the student;Cliff's personality was pretty much like Naruto, or at least a weaker Naruto. He was a bit shyer tough since he didn't have the level of human contact the other had. Another thing Naruto quickly learned was that while being fit for sports the boy was also a bookworm, always enjoying literature, he was also good at genjutsu but his ninjutsu was below academy student level. If one thing he learned quickly, and like Naruto he had amazing strength and regenerative abilities.

* * *

They walked into an old hut, naruto recognizing it as a curander's home for it's red cross on the door, and knocked on the door. It went open before he could touch the wood and his eyes locked with the brown eyes of a very old woman. Her hair was completely black and, well, she looked like a replica of the wicked witch from the west. Without the pointy hat and green face, her house too looked like a Witch's hut, with large old books with leather and metal cover up on a shelf, and a large cauldron with green water over a fireplace. Several bottles were tidy in an old closet. And a large bed was in the center."Good morning gentleman, what brings you two...?" Her eyes widened when she landed view on Naruto "Ah, I see, the demon vessel." 

Naruto immediately went into defense mode; he had heard that sentence many times but couldn't expect it out of Konoha, much less from a Healer. One thing he knew was that sentence would often precede a chain of torturing events. The old woman, noticing his reaction, quickly raised her hands "I won't harm you, Uzumaki, please come in, we have a lot to talk."Naruto hesitated before going inside the house.

* * *

He took a seat on the only table. Cliff looked around and decided he would stay still. The woman, Madame Povola, picked up three cups and an old bottle; she served three doses of a cold beverage and took a seat as well, drinking her glass."I believe I never introduced myself. I'm Povola, Morgana Povola. Local healer and sometimes prophet." 

"Naruto Uzumaki, Former Konoha Ninja in Training and well, I'm the vessel of Kyubi."

"Cliff Waters, Former Ume no Kuni Thief." The boy spoke "I'm with him."

The old lady lifted once again and picked an old book, she handed to Naruto "It's yours, your grandfather gave me some decades ago, It will be very useful for your journey" She spoke "An old man sometimes drops by to add more pages but he stopped coming a while ago, he told me to give you the book If I ever met you."

"How do you know I'm on a journey?" Asked him "And how do you know who am I?"

The woman looked at him with misterious eyes before answering "We are humans, in a way or the other we are all connected." Naruto starred at her and she decided to give up the mystery play "I have a picture of you." The woman answered taking something from her drawer. It was a picture of him inside an incubator, with Marina and Arashi behind.

"They took it on October tenth, the morning before Kyubi attacked, it was probably the only time you had for yourselves, you were born prematurely the night before, making October ninth your real birthday date."

"And of course no one told me!" The boy answered more to himself, taking the book and sending it away to the subspace pocket in front of her eyes. He would read it latter when he had time. "Either way, we would like to stay for some time; my friend here has a problem."

"I know, I know. Really boy you should be on lookout for spies, even as we speak Jiraya's informants and two men from another organization are trying to find a weakness in my house to overhear our meeting. Several people know about your contact with Kyubi and some even know about your interest in building a hidden village, of course not many people think you are able so they tend to leave you in peace."

Naruto gasped, he had been followed all along and never once realized it, and it just proved he still had a long way before being a true ninja."Don't worry; you are safe inside this village and its forest. And thanks to my fuin jutsus the house is impenetrable, you may train your stealth in here, Kyubi probably knows some jutsu that can make you pass unnoticed." The woman stated

-**This woman is smart, I don't think she's a normal human.-**

**-**I agree, we should keep an eye on her.- Naruto stated

-**At least she warned us about the others, Can't believe I didn't notice them.-**

**-**True, we have been careless.-

**-Don't worry I know a jutsu we can use to avoid evasion-  
**

* * *

For the next week the boys kept inside the house training evasiness and cloaking, sometimes they would go out and harvest, while talking pure nonsense to distract their followers, the two also developed a hand code they could use to transmit hidden messages. 

Three days latter as the two returned from a morning cooper they opened the door and met no other than Lady Shion herself. The priestess wore a brown traveler's cloak, a clear indication she had just escaped her usual duties. Povola wore a green kimono."Good morning." The priestess spoke "I'm Shion." She added bowing. Both kids followed the procedure and introduced themselves.

"I explained Ms Shion about your situation; she agreed to be the performer of whatever jutsu she can use to separate the Biju from the boy."

"Even tough, I do not known any jutsu or ritual that can do such thing besides the Shiki Fujin" The woman stated, glancing at Naruto

The blond then summoned a scroll "Kyubi gave me this a few days ago, It is an old ritual that has not been tried for a few millennia."The Sage took it and read the instructions. It was an easy to cast jutsu but very consuming of both the caster and victim.Povola looked at the document and nodded "A very ancient jutsu indeed, never heard of it."

"It might work tough" the priestess spoke "I shall make amends to prepare the ritual. Meet me tomorrow at my tent."

Back In Konohagakure no Sato: For once in his life Sarutobi was angry. Angry not at himself for his foolishness, but at his council and their villagers. The matter at hand was the Hyuga Kidnap, a disaster caused by no other than the Hidden Village of cloud. This event practically shacked the villages trust and turned the already paranoiac Council into mindless worms that believed in the depth of their hearts that the one responsible for this act of low faith was the Kyubi.

No one paid attention to the fact Hinata Hyuga had been kidnapped, the Hyuga barely acknowledged it because she had taken her byakugan with her, but other than sending branch members to ensure that the bloodline wouldn't fall on the wrong hands they didn't really press for her rescue.

Meanwhile a much darker plot was ongoing. Uchiha Shisou was found dead in a lake a few days ago. The autopsy indicated he suffered a lot of mental stress before the end of the battle, a possible indication of a forbidden genjutsu. And there were few genjutsu that could fool the Sharingan, which means only one thing, somebody in his village was the mutterer, probably another Uchiha.

* * *

"Yo!" Stated a puff of smoke appearing behind him. "Welcome Jiraya, what do you have for me?" 

"Nothing new, it seems the gaki figured out we were using a spy network on him, he's been more evasive. But it seems Shion is making some sort of ancient ritual, I wonder what is she planning to do." The man stated

Sarutobi trusted Jiraya to keep Naruto away from the root and any other Hunter Nin. As long as Jiraya's spy network could track the boy so would the ones that wanted him dead. He did got a few snapshots of the boy's major plan. Personally he doubted the boy could achieve such power in so little time, but Naruto was their number one unpredictable Ninja, AND the son of two of the most power full ninjas he had ever met.

"Even if Naruto hadn't been born in the royal blood of the Arashi-Uzumaki, I doubt that he would have been the average ninja. His eyes are something else, they held the innocence of a child, the play full mind of a teenager, and sometimes I swear I could see a lot of power in those eyes. If anything I would say Naruto is like the wind." Sarutobi stated "Gentle as a breeze, destructive as a hurricane, unpredictable, he cannot be stopped." Jiraya agreed.

* * *

The next morning Cliff and Naruto went to the blue tent. By the marks on the soil they could tell the interior had suffered a minor redecoration.-Ne, Kyuubi, what do you think will happen? - -**If it works? Well no one can destroy a biju, they can be sealed or sent to the after-plane, Even if the latter happens, and I hope it happens, I don't think the boy will be fully free from the Sphinx Curse. They will probably share some mental**** connection, maybe even the ability to summon each other. Cliff might even retain his powers over mirrors.-**

It was common sense that the sphinx had the power to travel and cast jutsu trough mirrors, just like Ichibi could do it with his sand, Sanbi (The Shark) trough the water and Nekomata trough the Shadows. In fact the demon could use any reflective surface to his advantage.

The jutsu was a Kyuuchiose (Summoning) for the God Kosmos, if it worked the god would use her mighty power to divide the souls of Cliff and the Sphinx. Of course just like the Shinigami Kosmos wouldn't be happy for being summoned. The three humans prayed on the mercy of the god.

"Oh Kosmos, god of order, please show mercy on this soul and correct the mistakes of our impure society, I, Shion, pledge my soul!"

The second she finished that chanting blue sparks started to flow from a nearby water basin and around the priestess. Naruto could tell she was suffering but she would survive, a few minutes latter she was covered by the armor of the goddess of order, her hair turned green and flaming and a large sword was on her right hand.

The possessed priestess approached Naruto, her blue eyes' locking with Naruto's, the boy was frozen in fear at the power she displayed, and he wondered how nobody else outside the tent could sense it. She kept starring at him for a few seconds then shook her head turning to her mission.With one swift cut Cliff met the floor, a pool of an onyx liquid flowing from the large gash on his liver. Then with another touch of her soft blue skin a strange scar overcame the gash, it was made of a green flexible and shiny substance.

The goddess then placed both her hands on the pulses of the boy and two small wristbands appeared; both of a rubbery material but with the touch of the most noble of the leathers. The goddess then left the boy there and collected all the Onyx ooze into a small sphere.She then turned once again to Naruto **"It is done, Epyon." **

She finished disappearing, Shion fell on the floor; exhausted, Naruto, too, fell unconscious once the energy was released.

* * *

It took three days of recovery for Naruto, four to Shion and seven to Cliff. As it appeared Madame Povola found them and took them back to her house. Naruto and Shion both suffered chakra burns from exposure to the goddess presence, Also Naruto had signs of mental collapse, probably the cause of him passing out. Cliff didn't have any signs of injury save for that large green scar on his stomach. The healer couldn't make it close with any of her potions, and surgical appliances that touched it had their metal absorbed by the wound, causing it to shine brighter. Since using anything not sterilized could damage the boy's liver the old lady decided to let it be. 

"So Naruto, where are we going to now?" Asked Cliff. Naruto had been starring at his letter soup, his fork unconsciously writing the name which the goddess used to address him. "Naruto-Sama?" Asked the golden haired kid flicking him in the head. Naruto shook it and turned to Cliff."We are going north west." The boy spoke "We need to leave ASAP, by now Kumogakure and the other villages must be aware of our presence." The boy really didn't want Konoha to find about him messed in this crap.

Truth to be told the pacific village was surrounded by spies, Naruto couldn't be gladder of his training to sense people's chakra signatures. Deciding that leaving the village from trough the front door wouldn't do, he chose to dig his way out trough a large waterway that crossedbelow the village. As he predicted it was another long walk trough a maze of tunnels, but like the other time in Konoha no enemies would think of him escaping this way. By the time Kumogakure forced their entry on the healer's home, they were long gone and solid concrete covered their exit route.

* * *

I Know, took me more time than I predicted to post this chapter. The fact is that i had to rewrite it three times to make it looking good. Besides my use of computer was restrained thanks to the university monthly exams, If that wasn't enought google docs decided to lock up a few days ago, which only delayed the posting, last but not least when the file got to FF I discovered it had been completly unformatted, just my luck.

The next chapter is almost ready, it will further press on the misteries surrounding Naruto

PS: If any of you are wondering "Epyon is the greek word for Next, I decided from the beggining of this fic Naruto would not have bloodlines, him having the kyubi is already enought to make him overpowered, but this does not mean I can't do with him things that will for sure be done with other characters, since there will be more than one Jinchuuriki (Cliff and a Third one) I decided creating the still unexplained twist of Epyon would be a good way to explain for Naruto's apparent supremacy over his peers. That will be further explained in the latter chapters


	8. Kyubi's Tale

Chapter two: Kyubi's Past; Usual Disclaimer Applies

Blood everywhere, on his clothes, on the grass, maybe even in the rain. His own blood mixed with the blood of his friend and of his enemies.  
Naruto starred at the mountain of corpses ahead of him, Ninjas from Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure and even Tabigakure, all missing ninjas, some of them with large bounties over their heads. And here they lay, defeated by two youngsters that barely knew how to use a bathroom.

'Kyubi is full of surprises' Naruto thought while moving purple hands around Cliff's wounds. The boy had been severally poisoned and his cuts were pretty bad, luckily Kyubi knew how to repair them, then again knowing about human anatomy and healing was something Naruto wouldn't expect from a big bad demon that wanted to destroy his village, perhaps what lady Shion said is not so wrong.

_"Why are you so willing to help us?" Cliff asked "If I recall you are quite the demon vanquisher."  
"I have many reasons, for once, Bijus cannot be defeated they can be sealed or sent to the after plane, but they always have a connection to our land. Second, not all the demons have their only purpose on killing, some became protectors of villages. Have you ever heard of the Tengu?"  
She dwelled on the many times a demon helped the human society, Naruto listened intent-fully, wondering if Kyuubi had ever done the same.  
_  
-How did you know about human medicine? - Asked the boy sucking poison from another open wound. -**Humans are the mirror of ancients; it's not hard to figure out how your bodies work. I know a lot about healing ancients, that's all you should know. - **The demon answered  
-Ancients? - Asked Naruto barely miscalculating one suture, he quickly corrected the damage and closed another wound.  
**-Many eons ago, before demons existed, there was an advanced civilization that ruled over all of earth, they had knowledge that most of us cannot even dream about. It's only rumors, but I heard they were the ones that created the demons and it also appears that they created humans, the only difference being that humans had mortality and the ability to interact with chakra. Also it appears they disappeared after a war that would make the three great ninja wars look like a pub fight. One has to learn from their mistakes.-**

Naruto didn't ask anything else as he repaired the heart 'mind note, I'm not fit to be a medic Nin. Another mind note, never ask a white mage to remove Kyubi from my body, I don't think I would live so much without being able to regenerate' he said closing one the last gash, Cliff was out of danger but it would take a while before he would wake up. The boy dragged him into a nearby river and set up camp.

He was bored so he decided to do some reading, he remembered about the journal Madam Povola had given him, sure the old woman was a bit eccentric but it would be rude not reading the book. He was impressed; whoever was the white haired man that filled the journal he was a true explorer. The book had many details on all countries of the elemental nations, and a few of the out lands, it also had insights on religion and culture, including the Ancients. There were two long passages with brief comments on the second and third great ninja war, and if one really looked for it he would find out some pages had been glued. Once the boy managed to remove the glue he found out five jutsus, one from each element.

He was reading about the twelve legendary ANBU, a group of ninja that wore cursed masks (The twelve masks would become the standard ANBU hiding element.) and was all masters in specific Ninja techniques, when Cliff decided to come back from the dead. He tried to move but his body wouldn't answer, being both hungry, dehydrated, and pain full. "Naruto-san, what happened?" He asked  
"We were ambushed, we had to deal with twelve missing Nin, some of them Chunin and even one Jonin."  
"And where are they now?" Asked the boy managing to sit up; Naruto starred at the book on his lap "Dead." He answered without emotion. "I kind of had an outburst when you went unconscious." He mended. Cliff understanding what that implied.

Naruto handed him the book "Read it, I need to get us some water and perhaps food."

* * *

Naruto went further down the lake path and picked some water on his bottle, he even caught a fish with a small blast, and with both jobs done he didn't go back to the camp, but instead over a large boulder where he once again focused to get inside his mind plane.  
He had two jobs here, learning his book's jutsus and speaking with Kyubi. The first part he left over to his Kage Bushin, the second he had to do it himself. 

Kyubi glanced at him from her flower bed, she was expecting his coming. But she was not expecting the reason.  
"**Welcome Brat, what brings you here?" **Asked her trying to ignore him  
"I want to know more about you." Kyubi's eyes widened and she did the equivalent of raising an eyebrow. **"Get out!"** She ordered.  
"It's my body." The boy replied "And I'm not leaving till you answer my questions."  
Kyubi looked at him; she was in for a headache. **"Go ahead."**

The boy nodded "First of all, what really is a demon?" He asked.  
**"What do you mean brat?" **Kyubi asked  
"I first tough that demons were the incarnation of evil, creatures from the darkness intent on making the humans suffer for their own pleasure, but ever since I met Sphinx I came to doubt that first impression, so what is really a demon?" Asked him  
**"Boy, you are really something, no one in my whole lifespan would have even considered asking that question, unless they were to be turned demons of course." **The Kyubi stated earning a stare from Naruto. **"We are Judges."**

The boy starred at her even more confused than before **"As I told you the ancients were the first creators of the demons, or more precisely some of them were the first demons. When they discovered their world would be doomed to collapse from its astonishing power the Ancients decided to "make the next life better" So they created the humans to replace them. They knew tough that humans could evolve as much as them, so to avoid repeating the story a group of strong ancients created three special suits and three worth youths were chosen to bear them, the suits did a genetic modification and thus were born the first king demons."**

**"Our mission is to prevent, at all costs, world destruction. For that we guard the alternative world where the ancients left all their knowledge, we are also in charge of dealing with anything or anyone that might prove a possible risk to this world stability. Should everything else fails the Nine Biju, human demons that succeeded the ancient three youths, can call an old ritual called decolonization, it would terminate life on the planet and restart it from raw. In other words the nine biju together can call the Apocalypse. Biju like me can live for aeon's, we do pass away but only at our own choice, and after somebody else takes the demon mantle."**

"So, you are saying you are Human?" Asked Naruto "Why did you attack the village?" Asked Naruto  
**"It's a very interesting story. I attacked it because of you."** The demon explained shocking Naruto. **"I cannot explain why I did it, I just knew from the second I sensed your life in that woman that you had something special, something more worth of protection than the Realm of Knowledge or the door to Apocalypse. Your ninjas took it the wrong way and to make matters worse a man known as Orochimaru, whom I was supposed to kill in the first place, placed a enchantment on me preventing me from reasoning with the humans, before I knew I was sealed in you. This is good, because I can protect you and no one can have my key to Ragnarok."** Kyubi finished.

Kyubi looked at him. **"Are you satisfied?"** She asked seemingly tired, this meeting brought many memories.  
"Just one more thing." Naruto spoke hesitating. He felt his Bushin had finished the job. "How did you feel when you first attained demon form?"  
**"First I was scarred, I didn't want to become a nine tailed beast for the rest of my life, and I was barely ten when I was given the chore by the former Kyubi. She calmed me down and explained some of what I just told you, she then said I would enjoy my new life, damn liar. The second I touched that cursed fake skin it possessed me and turned me into what I am now, It felt like being a slave to the ancients twisted sense of balance."**  
"Do you regret being the Kyubi?" Asked the boy curious **"Do you regret being my host?" **She replied sending him away.

* * *

Naruto woke up over the rock, the sun had long set and the fish on his lap had rotten, cursing he caught another fish and went to the camp.  
That night Naruto had matured, and only the Fox would know about it. Cliff would not realize it until much latter.  
"Boy, you are back, I was about to send search and rescue for you." Cliff joked taking the fish and eating it raw.  
"Sorry, got caught up in some things" The boy said "It seems you are better."  
"Rest is the best medicine" The boy answered. 

Inside Naruto's body Kyubi bounced her tails back and fourth, a clear sign of stress. Tugged her fur covered skin wondering if it was wise to tell Naruto about the Demons or even Ragnarok and the Realm of Knowledge. She knew that, no matter how much she wanted, Naruto wouldn't be the Next Kyubi nor he would become another Biju. Not because he was too weak for the transformation, but because of the thing Kyubi sensed in Naruto the day they first "met", the thing that would make Naruto incompatible with the power of a Biju Mantle.

She just wondered when would Naruto realize he had such power, and what would be of the elemental countries if he used it.

Please Review.


	9. Frustration: The God's Interference

Well, since so many people are interested in this even after several years of no uploads I decided to push myself to write a new chapter.

As some of you might have figured out the many events of the Canon Story (such as the actual identities and fates of Naruto's parent being made cannon put a small dam on my creativity juices regarding Naruto and this fiction. I decided to focus on other projects and see if I would ever get the inspiration to follow up with this. Then a few days ago I decided that, as long as I reminded myself this was an AU fic, then it shouldn't matter what the cannon timeline dictates.

I will post one more chapter and see how that turns out, I guess.

* * *

Just a recap of the events for those, like me, who have forgotten what this story was about. Naruto fled the village of Konoha and met Cliff Waters, host of another tailed beast. together they seek to raise a village of their own. Kyubi aids them by feeding Naruto knowledge that no human, not even the Sage of Six Paths should be aware of, what are the intentions of the fox no one really knows. Finally, Hinata has been kidnapped by Cloud.

The events of this chapter will be set about a year after the last one.

Enough chit chat, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Frustration

The blond duo were camping on a meadow. A year had passed since they had met and during this year little was accomplished towards their ultimate goal and this made both of them impatient. One thing they did accomplish, tough, was to train hard and whip they still young bodies into strong shapes. They also learned a lot of survival skills owning to their reclusive lifestyle.

Living of the woods seemed the best thing to do according to Kyubi. Cities, even the smallest towns, had people who would cooperate with the intelligence networks across the countries, and these could be potentially dangerous when it came to two children wandering about many cities on their own. Also, focusing on their skills was going to pay off eventually, or so Kyubi claimed, and there was no use in rushing things up and getting killed for it.

"Konoha was not raised in a day" was a mantra both Jinchuuriki had learned from their respective beasts. But even the wisdom of the elder tailed guardians did not quell the thirst that Naruto had that something or someone would come across them and help him feel that they were making something more productive than just roaming the five elemental countries trying to avoid capture by the leaf.

And it just happened that someone "up there" had heard his silent prayers...

* * *

Naruto was standing below a waterfall, it was both training, cleansing, and a way for him to meditate and curb his anxiety. Normally he vented his anger by killing random thieves or his next dinner but now the forest was rather quiet, too quiet.

And so he felt it, the spiral of energy that could only have come from a Jutsu that no human could produce. It came as a web crossing the very river below the waterfall and focused in a single point right before him, the water shifted and rose making the image of something, a woman apparently.

"What the hell?" The blond youngster asked. A year ago he would have drawn a sword and gone against it, but right now Naruto knew it would be pointless, and also it might just send him straight into a trap. Rather than doing that he stood up, his body relaxed but ready to either fight or flight if the need called it.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." The woman on the water spoke. "You may relax, I mean you no harm, and it's not like you could destroy me by attacking this vessel."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked. "How can you just find me like that?"

"Well, If Kyubi can claim it is the guardian, then by all mean I am the observer. You may call me Mizuyrin, goddess of the water, and you, of course, are Epyon, as my dear friend Kosmos has told us."

Naruto reminded that, the summoning who helped release Cliff from his tailed beast.

"Anyway, up there people are all talking about this huge goal you set for yourself. Not an easy task to bring about a village. Even harder to do so these days when there are others who will go to great lengths to see you fail. You have brought upon many bets in my realm as to your success and when or if it will come." The woman said casually.

"And what have you to do with it? Did you come here to rig the bet in your favor?" Naruto asked with a hint of sarcasm. It was clear he did not trust the goddess at all.

"Well, I didn't actually bet on you but to be fair there is a lot of people that would get angry with me if I started butting my nose where I am not called for. You see, gods aren't supposed to help people, even people such as yourself, of their own accord and with no strings attached. Then again I supose one time can't hurt, as long as we make it a entertaining spectacle for those watching above."

She summoned a table and placed a deck of cards, both the cards and the table were, of course, water. Quickly she laid the cards on the table and with a snap of her fingers three of them became visible to Naruto.

"The cards I hold are all important parts of your Journey. The ones you can see now are the most important right now to address. Of course, wherever you trust me or not when I claim they tell the truth is up to you. Also, I will give you the summary on the cards, but you may inquire further about only one of them."

She laid her hand on the first card, which showed a queen. "The Princess, she is a very important piece of the puzzle, her life is in no imminent danger, but this could change faster than the flows of the river during a storm. At one point she must become yours or your dream will never come to pass, but beware because the gods will make this task a hard trial for you determination."

Before Naruto could ask, she placed her hand on another card. "The Tactician, another female of great valor, but then again not a female altogether. She holds the knowledge of the past, knowledge which can hasten your progress by epic lengths, she lies dormant, waiting her awakening patiently, beneath her feet lies the key to your village."

Once again her hand was quick, and the card of an old man appeared, the goddess frowned for a second, as if she didn't expect that one coming. "Ironic, the third card is not that decisive when compared to the others, and yet it could be worth seeking it before the other trials begin. It is the Wiseman he is neither your friend nor your enemy, he could care less about your trials, but if you get him on your side his wisdom will lead you to the right path. Going after him might delay your objectives, but will allow them to be fulfilled without harsh consequences."

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, I show you three paths destiny might take, if you desire I will tell you more about one of them, but that is all I will give you, and it's likely we will never meet again. Of course, you could ignore all of these paths and find another way to get what you want, there is no reason at all to believe me." She said with a smirk.

Naruto sighted, he knew there was a trick. If Mizuyrin was not minding saying this to him he was sure other gods would be listening to her predictions as well, whatever path he picked would lead the gods to either try to help him of try to stop him. The female had been clear about the roles of the Princess and the Tactician, but she had been vague about the Wiseman. Naruto knew that if there was any hope to keep the gods on their toes it was to keep them guessing as much as he himself was. No one would stop him so long as they didn't know the dangers of doing it.

Also, both the Princess and the Tactician were in no position to defend themselves, while Naruto had the feeling the Wiseman could fool even the gods for a while. He sighs and nodded, he had to be carefull about making his request, the less he knew the less the gods wold known.

"How can I find the Wiseman?" Was Naruto's question. The woman frowned, it was clear she was not expecting Naruto's interest on the man.

"To west there is a town, and in this town a Tea House. Let the people of the House know you are looking for him, and he will certainly find you." She said ominously. "Oh, and a piece of advice for you Naruto Kun. You will want to be very honest with him, his trust is invaluable for you. He can smell a lie a mile away and in turn will know the truth even if it is absurd.

That was what she said before the web was undone and the water fell back into the river. Naruto's mood improved a lot as he realized there was now a way to get things done. He quickly went and told Cliff the altercation with the goddess, and both set to west, seeking the town and the Wiseman.


End file.
